Peanut Butter Lightsabers!
by GallagherFan97
Summary: I know they're called one-shots...but I put two of them in here! Read them!
1. Peanut Butter

CPOV

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, looking up from my homework.

"What does it look like?" he replied, "I'm eating peanut butter."

"Yes I realize that, but you're eating out of the cup, with nothing but a spoon. Don't you realize how gross that is?"

Zach shrugged, "Oh well, it's good."

"What happens when someone wants to make a PB&J? They use the peanut butter you stuck your spoon in a hundred times?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's gross!" I exclaimed, "No one wants your germs!"

"You know you do." He raised his eyebrows.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I averted my eyes so he wouldn't see me blushing. Oh I knew what that meant, and secretly, I wished it would happen. But he could never know that, it would ruin our friendship.

The couch started to move, looking back up I saw Zach leaning towards me.

"Zach!" I backed up.

"I'm just kidding," he sat back down. "I wouldn't risk getting peanut butter on the floor, my mom would kill me."

"Plus, I wouldn't kiss you because your breath probably smells like peanut butter." I commented, "That's another reason not to eat it."

Zach laughed, "There's in nothing you can make me do to stop eating peanut butter."

"Oh trust me, there is." I laughed as I thought of the perfect idea.

"Like what?" he challenged me. "Take it from me?"

Shrugging, "No," I answered. "I'd make you watch Vampire Diaries until you put it away."

"You wouldn't!" He gasped.

"Oh I would." I placed my US History textbook down on the carpet and walked to the other side of the room where the remote was sitting on the arm of his dad's old leather recliner. Slowly, I pressed the red "POWER" button and the TV came to life.

"Cammie," Zach said slowly, "Don't you dare."

"Put the peanut butter down," I replied. "Or suffer the consequences."

He narrowed his eyes, "Never."

"Suffer the consequences it is!" Changing the channel to 34, the TV came to life with a marathon of Vampire Diaries.

_Perfect, _I thought. _I'll win this one._

Smiling, I read the tiny words on the bottom of the screen and read it aloud for Zach to hear. "Hey look, commercial free! We get to watch a marathon of Vampire diaries with absolutely no break!"

Zach's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard.

"Is that a problem?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good," I smiled at him before sitting back down.

As we watched Vampire Diaries, I counted the minutes that went by until he refused to watch anymore. It was a weird talent I'd had for a while. Surprisingly, he lasted 11 minutes and 52 seconds before complaining.

"Please turn it off!" He groaned.

My eyes never left the TV, "Not until you put the peanut butter down."

" Never!" He yelled once again.

"Ok then. Aww look," I pointed to the screen. "They're kissing. Wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"That's it!" Zach said as he lunged for the remote. I quickly sprang from the couch with the remote in my hands. I was on one side of his mom's glass table and Zach was on the other.

"You'll never get this from me Goode!" I teased him, jumping over the couch into the kitchen.

ZPOV

"Not so fast, Morgan!" I quickly grabbed Cammie by the waist and brought her down to the hardwood floor. We hit the floor with a "THUD" and the peanut butter flew out of my hands.

_No! Not my peanut butter!_

"Ow!" Cammie cried out, "My head. Thanks for tackling me Goode."

As she rubbed her head I realized I was laying next to her, with my hands still around her waist.

_Here's your chance! _My brain told me. _Kiss her! You know you want to!_

I slowly leaned into her, our faces inches away from each other. Cammie realized what I was doing, and slowly lifted her head towards mine. Our lips were barely touching when Cammie started to giggle.

I pulled back, "What's so funny?" She only continued to giggle.

"I was right," She smiled.

"About what?

"Your breath smells like peanut butter."

**Comments? Thoughts? Just absolutely adore it? **** Knew you guys would! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lightsaber Tag

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed my story! It's my first one so it felt good to get some nice comments! I will definitely be writing more! The last chapter I wrote, I thought of while I was eating Peanut butter. So this one, I thought of while I was playing with the light sabers I got for Christmas with my dad. (Exact movie replicas!) Yeah I know, I might be a dork, trust me I'm used to it. Anyway, we played light saber tag, hiding in rooms and everything! We were even dressed in black.**

**So, I'm going to try to write one chapter every day, or at least every other day. Depending on what new random thing I do that I end up writing a story about.**

**So here it is! Chapter 2, Light saber Tag!**

**CPOV**

"So what movie do you wanna watch this time?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"That's a good question," He answered while making popcorn. "What did we watch last time?"

"Uh, Star Trek?" I offered, not exactly remembering.

Zach sat down next to me with the popcorn, "Actually I think it was Star Wars."

I gasped, "Can we watch that again? Oh please oh please?" Zach only laughed at me.

"Cammie you're such a dork!"

"I know," I smiled. "But it's my favorite movie! Please!"

"Ok, fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Hopefully my dad fixed the DVD player. It's been acting up lately." I slid the movie in the player and waited for something to happen. I started to hear the music of the main menu, but nothing showed up. Streaks of black and white covered the screen and went haywire. Zach pressed _EJECT _on the DVD player, and the screen turned blue.

"Maybe if we clean it off a little…" he suggested, using his shirt to clean off the fingerprints left on the disc. When he put it back in the menu showed up for 7 seconds, but then fizzled in streaks of black and white.

"No!" I yelled at the screen! "How dare you!"

Zach laughed, "Cammie it's just a movie."

"But it's my favorite. I really wanted to watch it again." I mumbled.

"Cammie, you watch this movie almost three times a week. I think you've memorized it by now."

I gasped, "I've got a great idea!"

"What?" Zach asked. But before he could finish his question I was sprinting out of the room, turning off all the lights. Running upstairs, I heard Zach yell, "Cammie! Turn the lights back on!"

I burst into my bedroom and flipped the light switch next to the door. Looking around I finally found what I needed for the awesome game I had in mind. Zach had no idea what was coming.

**ZPOV**

"Cammie!" I yelled into the dark. "Turn the lights back on!"

Am I scared of the dark, you ask? Psh, no! Never have been, never will be. Well, maybe. Just a little bit. There was that one time I screamed at a friend's birthday party when he popped out of a dark scary room in the basement. But that SO doesn't count. Plus, it's so much scarier when its night and your parents are out for dinner.

I heard a door fling open, and my heart started to race. Whatever she was planning, this was not going to be fun.

_Man up Goode! _ My thoughts screamed at me, _The dark isn't going to hurt you! There' no such thing as the boogeyman! _Sadly, they were right. As I took a deep breath, I started to find my way around the house and walked up the staircase to Cammie's bedroom.

"Cammie? Cammie are you in here?" I opened the door slowly and walked in. Where the heck was she?

Suddenly there was a _WHOOSH _sound behind me and I turned on my heels, my heart racing even faster than it was before. There was a strange red glowing light that illuminated Cammie's face, and her bright smile.

"Ever learn how to play with light sabers, Goode?"

"Um, no." I answered. "Are you serious?"

"Here's yours," She handed me the hilt of the light saber with a plastic blade attached to it.

"Where the heck did you get these?" I asked in amazement.

"Christmas," She smiled. "They're exact movie replicas, so be careful. Don't go breaking mirrors in the living room either. My mom will slice you in half with a real one. You ready?"

"Wait," I held my hand out to stop her. "What do we do?"

She shrugged, "Hide. Ready? GO!" Cammie sprinted down the stairs with her light saber in hand.

"Oh I am so gonna get you!" I yelled as I ran after her.

For about 10 minutes we walked around the house, hidden in darkness, just waiting for the other to pop out like a serial killer at night. There were a few times I thought I heard footsteps, and someone breathing, but soon realized it was my own. I heard a light saber turn on somewhere far away. Not mine, it's got to be Cammie. I ran to the other side of the house and into the living room.

"I know you're here Cammie!" I yelled, and took a step forward.

**CPOV**

Zach's such an idiot. He ran into the living room and looked directly to where I was hiding, but didn't see me. Now I waited in the darkness for Zach to come closer, so I could strike him down with my light saber. If it wasn't for me turning mine on by accident, I could have moved somewhere else and scared the crap out of him. But oh well, you can't have everything.

_Step forward! Step forward!_ As if he heard my thoughts, Zach took a step farther into the living room.

_Perfect. _I lunged from the darkness and slid my finger over the "On" button. My light saber glowed in a bright red light. _Darth Vader rocks. _Zach spun around and his own light saber came to life, but not quickly enough. I struck him in the back and he fell to the ground. Lying across his chest was a glowing blue light saber. I quickly recited my favorite monologue.

"'Ah, Obi-Wan. Last time we met, you were the master, and I was the student. Now, it has come full circle. I am the master.'"

"Uh, excuse me." he waved his hand, "I just died here."

"Yeah I know, just felt the need for a monologue."

"You didn't even think about my need for a dramatic death scene?"

"You're such a dork." I scoffed.

Zach flashed me a smile, "Likewise."

**Hope you guys liked it! I also had another ending after she recites the monologue;**

**Suddenly, the lights flipped on, and my dad stepped into the room. "What are you guys doing?"**

**Zach lifted his head, turned off his light saber, and stood up. "Um, Cammie just killed me as Darth Vader."**

**My dad smiled and laughed, "Cammie, you're such a dork."**

**I smiled right back at him, "I know, Zach told me already." **

** So….REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts! And if there's a one-shot you wantme to write, just give me a word or an idea and I'll write it for you!**

**BTW: The weird quotation marks around the monologue are just because it's a real quote, learned that in Language Arts! **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! The one- shots are a train that has been totally derailed. What I'm going to do is just to start writing a story instead. Don't worry; the ****Peanut Butter**** chapter will be in there. But the one-shots that I've been meaning to post all connect in a way that would only make sense in a story. So I'm going to write the first chapter and post it write away. (haha get it? WRITE away, instead of RIGHT away.) No? You don't get it? –sigh- I can only try to crack a joke. So yeah, the first chapter of my story should be posted today. I really hope you guys all like it! BTW there should be a poll on my profile, please vote! But if it's not there, let me know. BYE!**


End file.
